My bloody tears
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Your in love with them! But why? You what to leave them! But you don't want to! Please read and found out XD HieixOCxKurama


**Me: Hello again my dear readers I have yet another story for you all I hope you like or love it :D**

**Kurama: Kyuketsuki-san **

**Me: Yes Mr. Demon Fox**

**Kurama: Have you seen Hiei and Yuki?**

**Me: Hmm I think she's sleeping in a tree**

**Kuram: I see will I guess I have to go get her out of there**

**Hiei: I am right here you fools**

**Me&Kurama: Hiei!**

**Yuki: *sleeping away in his arms***

**Me: Awww so cute! XD *takes a picture of it***

**Hiei: Whatever the gerne in this story is mixed**

**Kurama: the parings are HieixOCXKurama**

**Me: My OC looks like in this story: Yuki, Honey eyes, short cherry red hair with teal highlights with black and blue tips**

**Kurama&Hiei: Disclamer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

**My bloody tears**

It was a cool night in the Human Realm as our favorite fire demon by the name of Hiei was zooming through. Hiei didn't know why he was doing here? Here in the Human Realm but than he remember it was all because of this human girl by the name of Yuki. As Hiei spots her sitting on the green grass in the park at night.

"So there you are Yuki" Hiei replied all so very calmly as he lands in front of her.

"Hey there Hiei-kun" Yuki said all shyly abit.

"You know that Kurama was looking for you too" Hiei pointed out.

"Yea I know he was he'd called me on my cell a minute ago" Yuki replied.

"Yuki" Hiei called out to her as he'd looks at her.

"I am fine" Yuki replied as she'd covers her left arm as she'd looks away.

"They hurt you again didn't they Yuki?" Hiei asked as he'd goes over there and grabs her by the left arm but all gently though.

"It's nothing" Yuki replied as she'd watched Hiei pull up her long sleeve to see it.

"Those baka's even drew blood" Hiei replied abit angry and annoyed all mixed together.

"Yea I tried to treat it but there was to much blood" Yuki replied with a sigh.

"Yuki" Hiei replied as he'd looks up at her again.

"Yea! Oh and this? Yea I killed them" Yuki said all flatly to him as she'd had a knife in her hand.

"Hmm" that was Hiei's only reply to that.

"What! They were going to try and kill me so yea I had to and so I went and kill them before they have the chance to kill me" Yuki replied.

As she dropped the knife because well Yuki was kinda of gripping in her hand as she'd sighed and look up at Hiei.

* Here comes Kurama *

"Yuki-chan there you are! Huh? Hiei?" Kurama replied as he'd looks at them.

"Kurama did you know about this?" Hiei asked as he'd shows Kurama Yuki's left arm and then the bloody knife on the ground.

"Hai! I knew about it" Kurama answered all sadly abit.

"Kurama your a fool to let this happen to our mate" Hiei growled all abit pissed.

"Hiei please! Yuki-chan told me this after she'd got hurt by them and after she'd killed them" Kurama tried to explained to Hiei.

"What!" Hiei replied abit puzzled.

"Yuki-chan was so very scared when she'd got home and when I asked what's wrong she'd told me what happen" Kurama replied.

Yuki just stays quiet at the moment as she'd let's them talk.

"Yes but as I was about to go treat her wound she'd got so scared and ran out of my room and the house altogether Hiei" Kurama explained.

Yuki speaks now as she'd looks at them.

"I didn't mean to run off" Yuki replied as she'd now cries as tears slowly fell down.

"Kurama you know what to do" Hiei replied as he'd went and picks up Yuki.

"Yes I know Hiei" Kurama replied.

Yuki wraps her arms around Hiei's neck as she'd went and buried her face on the side of his neck as Hiei didn't really mind.

Now at Kurama's house

In Kurama's room

Hiei was sitting by the window as Kurama was treating Yuki's left arm as she'd was looking away for abit as Yuki stares at the wall.

"I didn't mean to kill them" Yuki replied.

"We know Yuki-chan didn't mean to you were just protecting yourself" Kurama replied.

"But I...please don't hate me" Yuki replied as tiny tears fell abit.

"We will never hate you Yuki-chan" Kurama replied as he'd wipes her tears away.

* Hiei steps in *

"Your strong Yuki! For most human here they will just give up and run away" Hiei pointed out all so calmly.

* Kurama finished treating Yuki's wound *

"I want to go to bed now, can I go to bed?" Yuki asked as she'd looks at both Kurama and Hiei.

"Very well" Kurama replied as he'd goes and picks Yuki up and then lays her down on the bed.

"..." Hiei didn't reply but just watches them.

"Thank you" Yuki replied with a cute yawn as she'd slowly close her pretty honey eyes.

"Sweet dreams my love" Kurama replied as he'd goes and kissed Yuki on her lips lightly.

~Few minutes later~

"Hiei come here for second" Kurama replied.

"What is it Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Look at this" Kurama replied as he'd hands Hiei a piece of notebook piece of paper.

"What is this?" Hiei asked as he'd looks at the notebook piece of paper.

"It's a poem that our Yuki-chan wrote years ago before we ever meet her" Kurama pointed out.

"So what's your point Fox?" Hiei replied.

"Read it and you'll see" Kurama replied.

Goes and reads it

******Blood mix with my tears**

******flowing down my soft gentle face but**

******than someone wipes them away **

******When I turn around it**

******was him with long red hair**

******and beautiful green eyes**

******But then sometimes**

******he has long silver hair**

******and beautiful golden eyes**

******You wiped away all of my**

******tears away with your soft gentle hand**

******when you wiped them away you held me**

******Held me in your strong arms**

******and than you kissed my cheek and you**

******whisper in my ear I love you so much**

******I love you too I said**

******but I couldn't stop my tears from**

******falling down my face**

******Blood mix with my tears**

******going down my soft gentle face**

******but yet you always wiped them away**

******You always hold me in your**

******strong but yet gentle loving arms but you**

******never ask me "Why I loved you?"**

******And why I cried**

******but could tell you are worried**

******about me very much**

******So this why you**

******always kissed me on my cheek**

******to try to make smile and be happy**

******But I know you**

******love me and you know**

******that I love you**

Finished reading it

Hiei was done reading Yuki's poem as he'd looks at Kurama and then raise an eyebrow as Kurama just looks at him back.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hiei asked all calmly.

"That was a poem about me but yet Yuki-chan never meet me once until years later" Kurama explained.

"Kurama maybe she's not even human than" Hiei replied.

"Maybe but who's to say" replied as he'd looks at Hiei and then at Yuki.

Yuki was sleeping peacefully in Kurama's bed as both Kurama and Hiei were talking.

"Hiei why do you stay here in the Human Realm?" Kurama asked.

"What?" Hiei replied.

"No sorry nevermind" Kurama replied as he'd goes and thinks abit.

"No Kurama, you want to know why? Why I stay? it's because of her" Hiei replied as he'd points to Yuki.

"You love her don'tcha you Hiei?" Kurama asked as he'd looks at Hiei and then at Yuki who was still asleep.

"Yes I do" Hiei replied as he'd looks away as he tries to hides the blush.

"It's alright Hiei" Kurama replied as he'd just smiles.

After about an few minutes both Kurama and Hiei went over to the bed and looks down at Yuki they were two demons that were in love a human girl but they didn't care all Kurama and Hiei care about is their beloved girl Yuki. As both demon watched over their human mate they both made vow to always be there to love and protect her. They will never let any demons or humans try to hurt or harm her if they did those fools will be very sorry because after all both Kurama and Hiei love Yuki very much and Yuki loves them too.

~END~

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you guys like it ^-^**

**Kurama: *holds Yuki in his arms***

**Yuki: *Was asleep in his***

**Me: CUTE! X3 *takes a picture of it***

**Hiei: What a fool, hey no more taking those you baka woman!**

**Kurama: Hiei it's okay *still holds the sleeping Yuki in his arms***

**Yuki: *cuddles up more in Kurama's arms***

**Hiei: Whatever *looks away***

**Kurama: Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please **

**Me: Until next time bye bye X3**


End file.
